regularshowepisodesfandomcom-20200214-history
Death Punchies
=Death Punchies= Death Punchies is the fourth episode of season one of Regular Show. Attracting 1.980 million viewers in its original airing. It stands as the eighth-most viewed season one episode. SynopsisEdit Rigby steals a page from a martial arts book, and begins using the move listed for his own needs. PlotEdit Mordecai and Rigby are about to play a video game called Dig Champs. Rigby said that it looked just like the cover (which in reality it didn't) then Mordecai says they should play it; but, Rigby said "We should stretch first, we don't wanna pull our hammies, ya know what I'm saying?". However, Mordecai started it anyway, picking Player 1 but Rigby said that he wanted to be player 1 and not player 2 because he has the "sucky" pickaxe. Mordecai said they were the same then Rigby said that he should be player 2. He also don't want to use the "sucky" pickaxe so they play punchies to see who gets to be it; but of course, Mordecai wins, as Rigby said that he is sick and tired of punchies, but Mordecai said he doesn't beat anybody at punchies. Rigby said that he does beat people at punchies, but Mordecai said that he doesn't. Then a flashback-montage shows that Rigby has been beaten at punchies by Muscle Man, Pops, and even Skips, who made Rigby seriously injured by damaging one of his butt cheeks (making him be called the One-cheek Wonder). Rigby overreacts and trashes Mordecai's room, and finds an ad on a phone book for a martial arts class called Death Kwon Do. Despite the class being for self-defense, all Rigby wants to use the moves for is for revenge against Mordecai, which the Sensei does not appreciate; then, he saw the death punch and wanted to use it, but the sensei said he is not pure of heart. Rigby said that the sensei is not pure of heart with the "crappy" mullet so the sensei gets mad and turned and said when he gets to 3 of death Rigby will be toast; however, Rigby steals the death punch from the book and learns to use it. The first time he tried it, it failed, but it said he needed a mullet. He tried it again but still couldn't do it. He looked at the picture and realized he needed cutoffs and he did it. Rigby then conquers the park with his new punch and makes the inhabitants his slaves and also getting revenge on the ones who beat him, causing Mordecai to stop him and learn another Death Kwon Do move called the Death Block. He use the Death Block against Rigby’s Death Punch; unfortunately, their fight gets them trapped inside a lava pit due to the crumbling earth. Rigby will not stop fighting until he beats Mordecai at punchies. Mordecai then remembers how many times he beat Rigby in punchies. In order to save themselves, Mordecai pretends that Rigby beat him, falling onto the ground and "moaning" in pain. Rigby stops punching, but now they are being surrounded by lava and are going to die. Mordecai has two moves that can get himself and Rigby out of the lava pit: the Death Dump and the Death Jump, the latter is chosen and they make it out of the lava pit. Back at the house, he lets Rigby be player 1 in the video game they were playing earlier, Dig Champs. When Rigby loses on the first round in the first few seconds, he wants to be player 2 now, as he did not know the snails in the game were bad. Character AppearancesEdit *Mordecaihttp://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/__cb58378/theregularshow/images/8/8c/Dp.png *Rigby (antagonist) *Pops *Skips *Muscle Man *Hi Five Ghost *Benson (Non-speaking, cameo) Minor CharactersEdit *Sensei